


Indefinite

by Ceruth



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bunch of Angst, Dream Smp, Dystopian, Fluff, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform, ahhaa, all of them - Freeform, ansgt, but - Freeform, guess, little sprinkle of fluff, no main main character, no ships, they're in the same server, they're on all the same server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceruth/pseuds/Ceruth
Summary: Xisuma has been walking for so long. But he knows he can't stop. Everyone knows.If he stops, they'll catch up to him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dystopian AU I made up while trying to sleep, so I'll be figuring out most things on the way. Most of the elements that would exist in an AU taking place in the server do exist, just were tweaked to fit this version of the story. There's no main protagonist, just so everyone can get their fair share in their perspectives. So please, grab a seat, some Dr. Pepper, and popcorn, because this is gonna get serious!

Every time Xisuma closed his eyes, he could hear the screams. As a kid, he felt scared to go to bed, but his brother insisted. 

“ _ You’ll be fine! You aren’t scared of the dark. A watcher is the dark itself. Are you saying your scared of yourself?” _

He watched as his brother closed the door, blocking off any light from coming in. To him, as a child, this was a disaster. The monsters were going to come for him and eat his skin and his freckles. 

At least, that’s what he thought.

He was around seven when the attacks began. The glue that held the earth together eventually shattered, leaving millions dead, and even more injured. 

“ _ Oh, fuck, oh, shit.” _

He was racing through the city when the bombs began to explode, and he remembered the rush of blood pumping through his veins. 

He had turned a corner and in the corner of his eye, spotted a man stabbing another. It was too dark to see his face, but he could see multiple eyes and counting. 

He stopped, dead in his tracks, before continuing to run. 

It took him about a day before he was far enough to not see the city anymore. All those days of training for the watchers had really paid off. 

He shook his head, cutting off the train of thought. As far as he knew, there was a small orchard ahead a couple of miles that might have some fruit left. If possible, he could forage it and take back a plentiful stash. It made his mouth water at the thought of, well, food. 

He just hoped for a safe journey, at the least. 


	2. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo relaxes on a sticky summer day, unbeknownst to the stranger approaching her orchard.

* * *

Cleo laid back, watching the trees blew back and forth in the wind. She exhaled, closing her eyes and listening to the creaks of the floorboards. She opened her eyes, looking down at her feet. 

_It's around the season that the apples are ready, isn't it?_

Some of the apples were still in the blossom stage, but most were ready for the picking. She sighed, hopping off her spot on the chair and picking up a basket on the table near her. She swung the door open, slowly closing it behind her. She noticed a small family of deer wandering about, a bit mutated. They jumped, noticing Cleo walking out of the house, and ran away, their long strides taking them far away from her. 

She watched them run far, and turned her back on them, and walked towards the cluster of apple and orange trees. The birds chirped, and she looked up to a nest of birds. The mother chirped at her, seeming to ponder the idea of swooping on her, but turned back to her children. She chuckled, stepping over a few rotted apples and looking up to one of the trees she bred to get. She jumped up, plucking the apple off the tree and into the basket. She continued this process for a few, before moving onto another tree. 

A bumblebee buzzed at her, but nothing else happened as she picked through the rotted and better apples in her basket. 

_The bad apples could make well for some compost._

She had almost forgotten about the garden during the summer. It worked out a little bit better than expected, with the overgrown cucumbers and the strawberries with all the weird features. She had to make a few changes to the seeds for them to be edible, considering these seeds were wild. She was hoping she could grow some blackberries, but it didn't work out too well for her. She shuddered, and continuing picking through the basket of fruit. 

* * *

Xisuma trekked across the forest, swiping his hand against the flies flying around him. He groaned stomping towards the edge of the forest. 

_Wait._

He squinted, ducking under a thorny branch and walking a little bit further for a better look. 

_Yes. Finally-_   
  


He sprinted forward, running towards the orchard. 

_Wait. Who's that?_

He stopped in his tracks, squinting to see better.

He hesitated, turning around. It was better to not risk human interaction. 

He sighed, walking back to the forest before the girl started yelling, jogging towards him. 

"Wait- _huff- wait up!"_ She waved her hands energetically, finally arriving next to him. "Ugh, I need to work out more." She looked up back to him, and he flinched. 

_Her face._

She looked back up, her expression falling as she realized how he was looking at her. "Oh- hello to you too." She brushed her shoulder off, sniffing. 

Her face was stitched together, with different colored skin as well. He gulped and looked away. It hurt to look at her. 

"Nice.. to meet you too."

He blinked, shaking away the feeling of familiarity. 

She sighed, shaking her head. "C'mon. The sun is setting down. It's not a good idea to be out after dark." She turned her back on him, walking away towards the small cottage near the orchard. He hesitated, before following suit. 

Looks like he messed things up again for himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cleo really ignoring all her problems huh?


	3. Acquaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian and Impulse traverse the forest, doing silly things as most of the time they do.
> 
> Xisuma and Cleo awkwardly talk and exchange small talk.

* * *

Grian could feel the exhilarating rush of the air cutting through his feathers, blowing past his face and into his lungs. He dove, stretching out his raptor-like hands and grabbing onto Impulse.

Impulse yelped, looking up to see Grian. 

“What was  _ that _ for?!” 

His friend yelled as Grian dropped him back onto the ground, giggling back. “Oh, come on. You need to loosen up, for once.” Impulse growled, hopping over a fallen log. “I really would appreciate it if you  _ wouldn’t _ pick me up and throw me when I start to zone out. It breaks up the-”

“Zone?”

“Yeah.”

Grian chuckled, hovering only a few feet from the ground. “I thought you would be happier that we’re able to finally get out.” Impulse stayed quiet. “There are still some humans left.” Grian giggled. “Most of them are focusing on surviving, not trying to hunt us. Why would some of the hunters be left?”

Impulse lamely shrugged in response, his ears twitching in annoyance. They finally came to a small clearing where they could camp and started off. 

“How do you think the others are doing?”

Impulse stayed quiet. 

“They wanted us to meet us at the tallest building in the ruins of the town.. though, have a bad gut feeling they might be..”

“ _ Impulse.” _

Impulse sighed, laying on the ground. 

“They’ll be fine.”

Grian huffed, turning in his sleep.  _ He’s already asleep. _ That was quick. He sighed, getting up and stretching out his arms. He yawned, poking at the fire with a stick.  _ Needs more fuel. _ He turned back around, poking his head back into the forest. 

He grabbed a few sticks and logs, hauling the rest back to the campsite when something rustled behind him in the bush. 

He blinked, stopping in his tracks. 

_ Stop being dumb. It’s just a rabbit. _

Still, he slowly crept over and turned his head back to the campsite, meeting face to face with a..

_ Fuck. _

_ _____________________________________________________________ _

Cleo watched Xisuma from the other side of the table, fiddling with his coat. 

“So.. how’s gardening like?”

Cleo forgot to answer for a moment, before slipping back into reality. “Oh? It’s nice. My mother was the owner of a popular greenhouse downtown and was hired for a lot of trimming jobs for the apartments on the higher levels in Stavrk Towers. I was a little bit spoiled if I am, to be honest.”

She chuckled, taking a sip from her glass. 

“Where’d you get all this stuff?”

Cleo sighed, putting the cup down. “Some of it was scavenged, but a lot was from before the attack. My mother moved out to the country, tired of how many requests she got. Plus, everyone wants to stop when everybody is annoyed with what ‘color’ the bush is. I was able to grab a lot before leaving and my mom..” She hesitated.

“Your mom..?” 

She gulped. “She went out to town, she was going to do one request and babysit her friend’s daughter. I was left alone for a bit and was completely fine. I really didn’t hear the bombs or the screaming.. we were so far from any town.”

“I was looking out, waiting for her.. and I saw them. This person.. They were dragging themselves down the road. Blood was smeared and.. they’re legs. They weren’t there.”

Xisuma shuddered. “That’s very.. gorey.”

Cleo looked away. “It was.”

Xisuma took another gulp of water, looking out of the window with Cleo. “It’s sunny.” Cleo nodded. “Perfect day for gardening.” She got off her chair, pushing it back under the table, and bounced back over to the door. 

Swinging it open, she waved to Xisuma, grabbing her gloves off the table and closing the door behind her. Xisuma watched her walk across the yard through the window, watching as she went out of sight. He sighed, knowing that was only an invitation he had to take. 

He escaped out of the house into the refreshing outside air. He gulped in the air, sighing. It was nice to let down his guard for a few.  _ Really _ nice, actually. He appreciated Cleo for doing what she did, it just always felt awkward. 

Xisuma stood over Cleo, watching as her gloves dug into the ground, picking off a few beetles and grub. “Ew.” She threw them away, making a gross face at them. “What’s wrong with them?”

“They can harm the plants. Eat on the roots or something.” She watched as a worm squirmed, making its way down into its tunnel system. “What do you grow, anyway?” He was much taller than Cleo, he had first noticed as they sat in the house. Now, it was even more noticeable. 

“Oh, just some herbs and stuff. I used to grow some blackberries, but uh.. something happened.” Xisuma nodded. “So now I have Bob, my cucumber plant.” She pointed to the large cluster of leaves and cucumbers. He chuckled lightly. “And Heather, my strawberry plant.” 

He looked over to a large cluster of strawberries that stretched over for a few feet with at least three dozen strawberries growing. “Just picked them before you came.” He blinked. “They grow  _ that  _ quickly?” Cleo nodded, smiling. 

“They’re really cool. I’m pretty much a vegetarian now, considering that all I eat is home-grown and, well, doesn’t come from an animal.”

Xisuma nodded, watching as she picked through the plant.

“..promise me we’ll be fine, ‘kay?” Cleo looked up, Xisuma blinked, a bit in surprise she changed her focus to him. 

He smiled, looking back over to her. “Of course.” She held out her hand, and they both shook. 

“Well, cheers to a better year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO WHO'S THAT CHARACTER??
> 
> IT'S..
> 
> i'm not going to tell you for cliffhanger reasons ma'am/sir/pal

**Author's Note:**

> alright, alright. Welcome to the hunger games, everyone! jk, but all jokes aside, bring an extra heart because I'm gonna break it
> 
> twice


End file.
